1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding carriage, more particularly to a sliding carriage for a vertical blind and movable within a support rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,821 discloses a slat carriage for hanging a slat 10 of a vertical blind. The slat carriage includes a main body 11 defining an interior apace, and a transmission mechanism 12 received in the interior space. The transmission mechanism 12 includes a toothed wheel 121 supported in the main body 11 and rotatable about a vertical axis, a pivot pin 122 connected to the toothed wheel 121 and inserted into the main body 11, and a clip 123 fixed on one end of the pivot pin 122 for hanging the slat 10.
During assembly, the toothed wheel 121 is disposed in the interior space of the main body 11 from a front or back side of the main body 11, after which the pivot pin 122 is inserted into an axial hole in the toothed wheel 121, and hence, the main body 11 through a hole in the bottom of the main body 11. However, it is difficult to insert the pivot pin 122 into the axial hole in the toothed wheel 121, and it is difficult to remove the pivot pin 122 from the axial hole in the toothed wheel 121 during disassembly. Furthermore, the toothed wheel 121 wears out easily because it meshes with related elements during rotation. Assembly and disassembly of the slat carriage are difficult such that repair of the same at a later stage is also difficult.